


Late calls...

by Eule



Series: Of friendship, trust and failures  - Modern AU [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Comforting Aramis, Comforting Porthos, Friendship, Sick Athos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eule/pseuds/Eule
Summary: It wasn't the first time this happend and Aramis was sure it will happen again.





	Late calls...

Athos dimmed the light and starred back at his computer screen. He was alone in the office, everyone else already home. They had solved a case and he wanted to tie all the loose ends together before he could forget something important. And this task was better be done directly afterwards and not a day and a few glasses of wine later.  
But his headache was becoming a real annoyance and the letters began to waver in front of his eyes. He rubbed at them and tried to massage his temples, but the contact made the pain spike and he suppressed a hiss. He would take some painkillers when he was home and sleep it off, but right now he had to write this report. It wouldn’t write itself alone and neither Aramis nor Porthos would be thrilled to do it the next day.  
His headache grew worse with every minute and he flinched, when there was a knock on his door and a second later Treville appeared in the doorway. “Thought I saw a light, should I give you a ride home?” “Thanks Captain, but I’d like to finish this report and then I will drive home by myself.” Treville nodded and waved him goodbye. On the way to his car, he dialed Aramis number.

By the time he had completed his task, his head was swimming and his brain tried to claw its way out of his skull. He switched out the office light and made is way slowly to the elevator. After he had stepped inside, he let his back and head rest on one of the cabin walls. In half an hour he could lay down and let sleep wash away the pain. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice asking softly: “You are planning to stay there the whole night or do you want to come home with me and get some well-deserved sleep?” Athos blinked and hissed, because the lights were too bright and he looked confused at Aramis' smiling face. “Treville told me you are still here and could use someone to take you home. Thought I could be the one.” Athos only nodded, he hasn’t the energy to put up much of a fight.

Aramis first thought at getting a private call from Treville short after midnight was, that something bad had happened. But the scenario he had described let them both, Porthos and himself, fall in an easy routine. It wasn’t the first time Athos had gone far above the limits of his body and Treville knew better than to confront him with it. The safest way was to call Aramis and let him manage their stubborn friend. So he climbed into his car and while he was on his way, Porthos would prepare everything for their return. 

When the elevator door opened he could see Athos standing with his back at the wall, head resting against it. His eyes were closed and he looked utterly exhausted. When Athos didn’t seem to move Aramis had to say something and the way he flinched at the voice and the low lights at the ceiling was the last proof he needed. He grabbed the older man by the elbow to steady him on the way to his car und wasn’t surprised when he swayed slightly. “When was the last time you have eaten something?” Athos blinked once, twice and can’t remember. “Midday?” he croaked and it sounded more like a question than an answer. Aramis snorted and opened the passenger door, Athos sat down heavily and sighted when he hadn’t had to hold up his head any longer.

The way back was a silent one, Aramis had turned out the radio and Athos wasn’t answering his questions. Probably wasn’t hearing them. His eyes were closed, but he wasn’t asleep and there would be a point where he was going to be sick. Hopefully not while they are still in the car, but today it was bad and Athos slow deep breathes told him, that he tried to calm his stomach down. 

But they made it home without an incident and Porhos stood in the open entrance to his apartment. Aramis put his index finger about his mouth and Porthos nodded, there was no need to make the headache worse. They both helped Athos inside and let him sit down in one of the kitchen chairs. “Try to eat something before you take the painkillers. And don’t look at me like that. Maybe you won’t be able to hold something down, but you will vomit definitely when you are taking the painkillers on an empty stomach. You know that, we are through that more than once.” Aramis scolded quietly and put a plate with some toast in front of him. Porthos had made them and on the counter was a glass of water with some painkillers next to it. But one thing after another.

Aramis laid his warm hands at Athos nape and could feel the stiff muscles beneath them. Athos leaned into the touch and tried to eat the toast. He managed half of one before he stood abruptly, swaying alarmingly but managed to get a hold on the doorpost, before he entered the bathroom in a haste.

Aramis sighted. “Hoped we would get him to bed without that.” He waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the closed bathroom door. Porthos shrugged. “That would be a miracle. You’re looking after him? I will write Treville that we probably won’t make it tomorrow?” Aramis gave him a thumbs up and wandered in the direction of their missing third. With a headache like this Athos wasn’t thinking straight or wasn't thinking at all. So he feared that he might try to fall asleep on the cold and hard floor tiles. This would definitely not do him any favors.

After Porthos had wrote to Treville, the pair of them emerged out of the bathroom, Athos too pale face was scrunched in pain and he tried to put on his calm façade once more. Failing miserably, but they won’t tell him that. 

“Bedroom?” Porthos whispered and Aramis nodded. No need to make him to sit down in the kitchen again, only to get him up and into bed after another try to eat some toast. 

Athos sat on the bed; eyes closed and forced the other half of the toast down his throat. Porthos sat behind him, so he could rest his head on his broad shoulders, warmth seeping into his hard muscles. After he had finished the toast Aramis gave him the painkillers and steadied his hand with the glass of water. He was shaking slightly and only wanted to lay down but he had to be strong. The others shouldn’t worry about him, so he tried his best to stay awake and show them that he was fine.

They gave the painkillers some time to kick in and began to undress Athos until he was only in his boxers and a t-shirt. He didn’t seem to notice what they were doing and exhaled softly when they let him lay down. Aramis supported his head until it hit the cushion and stroked his temples with careful movements.

Athos struggled to open his eyes. He wanted to say something, but soft fingers were combing through his hair and Aramis voice whispered: “Hush, don’t say something. Close your eyes and let us take care of you. Go to sleep, we are here. No, don’t fight me. After you have rested you will be better, you will still feel lousy, but we have a day off and you will be able to relax. We are here to help you with that. Close your eyes and sleep, mon ami.”

Athos tried to fight, but was helpless against the effect of the painkillers. The excruciating pain began to fade and he let himself drift away to Aramis soft voice and his careful touch.

Aramis knew Athos. He knew that his friend would try to fight him, but he also knew how to make him relax. He combed his fingers through the thick black hair and massaged his scalp softly without much pressure. Athos eyes dropped but he blinked them open again. He needed more than half an hour to make him sleep. He smoothed the lines of distress on his forehead with a thumb and listened to the long even breathes of his friend. Porthos had brought another blanket to keep him warm and sat in an armchair next to the bed, fast asleep and snoring softly. 

Aramis hummed a lullaby when Athos eyes began to move under the closed lids and he settled down once more at the sound of his voice. They knew the dreams which are hunting their friend, but tonight he will hold them at bay. Athos was the most vulnerable out of the three of them when he was hurt and not able to hold up the walls protecting him. But in moments like this, they are his walls until the moment he could build them up again by himself. They won't crumble and protect him with eyerthing they have.


End file.
